


of wolf howls and vampire fangs

by wolfstar (heroiclly)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Child Abuse, Same-Sex Marriage, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampire Turning, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, character turned into werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiclly/pseuds/wolfstar
Summary: Werewolves live in packs, just as vampires live in Nests. But these neighbors are something special. But then their small town is shaken by the deaths of a few of the Nest. After 90 years of peace, Hunters begin to do what they were bred for. Hunt.





	1. i. pack lost and nest broken

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr, on softoriginalnovels, but I decided to move it here in hopes it spreads around. And for my friends to find it. _shrugs_  
>  **WARNING** :  
> There is graphic violence and death. Blood and gore are very present in the first chapter and upcoming chapters. If you don't like it, please don't read. I don't want it to make you unhappy or queasy.  
>  _ **EXTRA**_ :  
> You can find me on softoriginalnovels or my main, kanokas, both on Tumblr.  
> The 25 chapter thing is subject to change, I'm just setting a goal for myself.

The night was young and the air was cool. It was an evening meant for laughter and dancing. Not screams of horror and the scent of burning flesh. 

The fire died away and the lonely figure stared at the giant crosses in the clearing. Four figures hung from the cross, burnt to charcoal, disfigured faces mid-scream. The figure left, disappearing into the forest. 

* * *

“Alpha said that she was going to  _Séduire_ , so that’s where we’re going.” The tall male said, glaring at the more petite. The younger boy puffed his cheeks out. Twigs snapped, but by the scent curling towards them, it was their pack-mates. 

“Are you guys lost?” Two girls walked out of the brush, brushing off leaves. The young boy nodded and the tall one sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“We’re not lost. We’re wondering.” He tried to counter. The girl looked at him, before smiling. 

“Sure.” She drawled. The other sucked a breath in and froze. 

“Do you smell that?” She asked, in a hushed voice. The other’s looked at her and sniffed. 

“Yeah…something burning.” The petite boy said, taking a few steps westwards. 

“Let’s go see.” The taller boy said, taking off in the direction. The other’s followed. 

* * *

 “Oh dear god.” The girl gasped, staring at the horror scene in the clearing. The other’s took steps back and the petite boy turned to throw up. The tall boy narrowed his eyes, before taking steps toward the bodies. 

“Gill!” One of the girls hissed. 

“I know this necklace.” He said, touching the steel chain, holding a silver locket. He carefully took it in his hand and opened it. 

“Oh no.” He whispered, eyes widening. 

“What?” The petite boy asked, coming up behind him. 

“It’s Isabelle,” Gill said. “Viktor’s Isabelle.” He clarified. The stillness over the clearing grew heavier. He looked at the other’s bodies. 

“And Isabelle never goes anywhere without her brothers.” The petite boy focused on the last body, bottom lip quivering.

“Jesus Christ.” One of the girls said. The other elbowed her. “Oh.” She avoided looking at the bodies on the crosses. Gill let the necklace go and turned. His mouth was opened to speak. 

He never got the chance. Three arrows, silver shafted, with reddish-purple feathers, stuck out from his chest. One of the girls screamed and the other yelled. 

“Run!” They ran from the clearing, not waiting around to meet the same fate as their pack-mate. East was their heading, but soon the petite male turned north. 

“Where-” 

“Alpha!” He threw over his shoulder. The girls followed. The twang of a taut bowstring rung from the right. One of the girls caught it. She screamed in pain, dropping the arrow. Her hand was blistering red and black. The other girl stopped. 

“Keep going! Tell Alpha!” She told the petite boy. 

* * *

He ran through the dark forest, his eyesight sharp. He could see the lights of the town just 20 feet in front of him when unspeakable pain pierced his right leg. He fell hard and he knew he wouldn’t stand again. He clenched his teeth, hissing low. Leaves crunched behind him before a careful voice spoke. 

“You can endure the Silver Sickness. You’re no alpha, so I wonder how.” 

“My Alpha…I am of her blood.” He growled, tugging his body towards the tree edge. He caught sight of a quivering Fae in a flower. He spoke swiftly in their language and she was gone in a blink of an eye. 

A human stood beside him, staring at the town, before angling her face down. Dark hair framed her face and cold black eyes stared at him. 

“Is that so? So if I had killed your Alpha first, then you would have taken the Pack?” She asked. He scoffed. 

“No…Alpha-Mate would have taken it. And trust me, he’s not nearly as terrifying as she is.” He said voice fading, the edges of his eyes sight were blurring. 

“I see.” She said, before turning to walk away. She paused, listening to his laboring breath before it stopped. She closed her eyes, reminding herself that he wasn’t human, he was a monster. But a small part of her, the part she labeled ‘ _Human_ ’ spoke.  _He wasn’t either. He was a child_. 

* * *

The Fae found her way into the club through a window and wound her way through feet and over alcohol filled glasses. She flew up to the top floor and found a table full of laughing werewolves. One sat back, her chair tilted on the back two legs. 

The Fae flew towards her, standing on the lip of the woman’s glass. The woman started, surprised at the small Fae. The Fae started speaking quickly. The woman put down her drink, listening intently. She stood, before jumping over the edge of the balcony. 

She landed on a table and looked at the man to her left. “Follow me.” She jumped off the table and threw a glance at her pack, before running from the building. The man shared a glance with the people at his table but followed the young girl. 

The Fae led her to the edge of the forest. She came to a stop, the older man stopping just behind her. He couldn’t see around the girl, but from her tense shoulders and heavy breaths, it was something bad.

“Oh god.” She fell to her knees, picking up the limp body and cradling him to her chest. “Javier, the poor pup.” She whispered. The man kneeled behind her, holding her close to his chest. 

“My dear, look at the arrow.” He said quietly, guiding her gaze to Javier’s leg. A silver arrow, with amaranth feathers. The woman hissed. She stared into the dark forest, her home. 

“The Seventh Son.” 

* * *

They followed the Alpha’s nose and found the two girls against tree’s throats slit and arrows pierced in their stomachs. The Alpha growled lowly but passed her pack-mates with heavy feet. 

They came to the clearing and the Alpha cried out. She rushed to the feet of the crosses and embraced the last of the dead wolves. She shoved her face into his chest, sobbing. The man followed, wary. 

“My love.” He avoided looking at the crosses, the pain fluttering through his chest telling him enough of who they are. She looked up, having not been able to hold her emotion any longer. 

“Why? Why my pups? Why our children?” She whispered. He bows his head. 

“Monsters do not ask such questions, my dearest.” He says. She whimpers and stands, shoving her face into his chest and clenched his shirt in her fist. 

“We are not the monster’s, Viktor.” She whispers, looking up, fire lighting her hazel eyes gold. Viktor frowned and bowed his head, giving in to his wife. She stared up at him before she frowns. 

“But if that is what we must become, then so be it.”

The anger will pass but the pain will grow. As it does with sorrow.


	2. ii. bitter wine becomes sweet | whiskey doesn't burn no more

Careful footfalls walked up the stairs, passing unsuspecting doors. One door swings open and a boy comes from the doorway. "Willy." He says. The girl turns around, her footsteps now silent. 

"Yes?"

“Lia was asking for you.” He said, before being called back into the room. He closes the door and the girl continues forward. She approaches a door, with a label reading _2090_  in bronze. She opens it and sighs. A young girl sat on the empty floor, staring at the window overlooking a small town below.

“Dahlia.” The girl on the floor turns her head.

“Willow.”

“Linden said you wanted to see me?”

“I wanted to ask you something,” Dahlia said, before standing up. She was a little taller than Willow, but they shared many of the same features. Dark hair, dark eyes, and light skin. Willow nods. Dahlia sucks a breath in. “What did they do?” It was a simple question, but it took Willow’s breath away.

“What?” She asked like she didn’t understand. She understood.

“What did they do? What did they do to die?” Dahlia stared at her older sister. Willow looked up at her but said nothing. They knew the answer, having it drilled into you since you could talk. ‘ _They’re monsters. We did them a favor._ ’

“But were they?” Dahlia asked dark eyes lit with an unusual fire. Willow pursed her lips.

“Of course," Willow said, robotic. She could feel the tears burning behind her eyes, remembering the boy in the forest, gasping for his last breath. Dahlia frowned. 

"Okay." She turned away from Willow and walked into an open room, a queen sized mattress sitting on the floor. She closed the door and Willow sighed. She turned and walked to a different door, opening it and closing it. She stripped her heavy jacket off, unbuckled her holster and let her knife sheaths fall to the ground. She fell onto her bed and after a few moments of staring at the wall, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

* * *

Dahlia laid on her bed, listening intently to her older sister. She soon heard the pattern of sleep in her sister's breaths and she stood. She pulled on a hoodie, to hide her knives strapped to her back and pulled on some socks. She silently left the room and got her boots on, before leaving through the window. 

Her brothers would have caught her if she went the normal way. She scaled the brick wall and landed on the soft grass. She brushed her hands off and left the perimeter of the building. 

She passed a group of laughing girls, their maroon, and black uniforms giving way that they came from the private school a mile away. Their pointed ears told Dahlia that they were Fae, of the Elf variety. Dahlia shoved her hands into her jean pockets and fiddled with the leather wallet in the left pocket. 

The plain tanned leather held three things: a fake ID, 200 dollars in cash, and a permit for her gun. She walks down the road and turns on a darker street, away from the brightly lit road. She walks down it, passing creatures of the night, with flashing fangs and fluttering wings. 

She stops at a club, looking up at the neon pink sign.  _Séduire_ , it read, in heavy cursive. Dahlia chuckled, forced and dry. _Seduce_. She pulls out her wallet and picks her fake ID out with practiced ease. She flashes it at the bouncer and he nods, horns curling over his eyebrows, a dangerous ivory.

She enters and holds back a cough. Smoke rises from the back rooms, with a little deduction, the smoking rooms. A stage is lit and a sultry woman is singing on it, her voice like tendrils, wrapping around Dahlia, pulling her in. She shakes her head and goes to the counter, sliding into a barstool. The bartender comes up, hazel eyes sharp and undying. 

"And what for the young lady?" He asks, fangs shining in the dim light above. Dahlia swallows her nerves and looks at the shelves. She takes a deep breath in. 

"Just some soda for me." The man smiles and Dahlia wonders why her parents hates them so much. He nods and reaches down, opening a door and pulls a can from within. He sets it on the counter and goes to the other customers. Dahlia cracks the can open and takes a drink, mind drifting. 

"What's a human like you doing in a place like this?" A rough voice sounded next to her left ear. Dahlia choked on her soda and coughed it up. 

"Alexander, leave the girl alone." Another voice, similar in tone, sounded from her right. Dahlia found the guts to look up and nearly choked again. _Linden would be jealous_. She thinks. She stands from her barstool and sets a few ones on the counter. 

"Sorry, I have to go." She mumbles. She pushes past the man to her left and hurries to the door. A roar stops her, making her look back. 

A woman, tall in stature, amber eyes glowing, hand clenched around a bottle of whiskey. She takes a step forward, fangs growing in her too small mouth, stumbling, the alcohol making her senses dull. She huffs and a tall man goes to stabilize her. She points at Dahlia. "Hunter!" She roars and Dahlia feels her blood run cold. Dahlia takes a breath and ducks out the door. 

* * *

Helene threw her head back, swallowing more of the gold liquor. She tilts back, pulling the bottle from her lips to stare at the girl walking in. _Young, too young. Human. Smells of silver and gunpowder_. Helene murmurs something but Viktor is talking to a younger vampire. Helene stares at the girls back before leaning over to Alexander and Andrew. 

"Hey. Go talk to the girl." She mumbles. The twins look at each other but nod and get up from the table. Helene sits up straight, feeling her senses flare back, the alcohol wearing off. Helene stares at the half empty bottle. She swallows the rest in a gulp. The girl is leaving and Helene stares at her back. She feels blood rush in her mouth, from her fangs growing. 

She stands, knocking the table down and roars at the human. Fear flares from the girl as she turns. Helene takes a moment to regain her balance and she feels Viktor wrap a hand around her arm. She tries to talk again. "Hunter!" She points and after she blinks, the girl is gone. The others don't react fast enough so Helene runs after her. 

She leaves and the cool air hits her face. She pauses and takes a deep breath, feeling the fire of anger cool in her veins. She turns and stares at the running figure. Free from the smoke and haze of the club, she realizes just how small and young the girl is. Two figures appear after her and Helene feels fear creep through her. 

"Alex! Andy! No!" She can't catch up, so she tries the next best thing. "Viktor!" He's passing her a second after the syllables leave her mouth. 

* * *

Dahlia can feel the vampires gaining on her. In a second, a moment, a brief period of time, she turned, two blades of polished and set silver in her hand, calm settled over her. The faces of the vampires, strong and dark, burned into her mind. Another appeared, wrapping broad hands around the two males necks and pulled them away from her knives. Dahlia stumbled but caught her footing. She didn't linger.

She raced away, finding her way back home with ease. She walks past the doors of her brothers not listening when Adair or Cedar called to her. She unlocked the door to her room and shed her hoodie and boots. She walks into her room, pulling her sheaths off and she collapses onto her bed. She should be trembling with fear. With horror. But she is sad. Sad that the hurt on the woman's face cut so deeply. That she is part of the problem to these poor creatures. 

Dahlia closes her eyes and listens to the silence outside. She falls asleep.

* * *

"Helene." The woman looks up, amber eyes catching icy blue. 

"Yes?" Viktor smiles. 

"We'll catch them. We'll make them pay." He says simply. Helene hums, deep in her throat. Alexander and Andrew are set off to the side, nursing sore necks from their Sire. 

"Did you see how young she was?" 

"23." 

"No no. Younger. Not by much though." Helene replies, looking away from her husband. She looks out the window, the stars bright above. She hears a low howl start in the lawn of their home and it grows louder and louder until the song is done.

A song of mourning and sorrow. A song of promise and vows. She closes her eyes and prays to whatever god is out there, that the Hunters know who they messed with.


	3. iii. mixed signals and messed up smiles

Willow sat up, confused for a moment. "What the fuck?" She mumbles, staring at her bed. It was empty, save for her, when she fell asleep. But somewhere in the night, it became full of bodies. She blinks slowly but lays back down. 

"Al, get your foot out of my face." 

"We can't all fit on here, Ro." 

"We can if we tried, Cece." 

"Adi, could you move over?" The bed shifted as the young boy moved and Dahlia rolled closer to her siblings.

"Hey, Lia," Willow mumbled from under one of the boys, by the space pajamas, Alder. 

"Yeah?" 

"What time is it?" There is a moment of silence, as Dahlia struggles to find her phone. 

"8 am." Willow let herself close her eyes, before pushing Alder off of her. 

"We have to go shopping." A chorus of groans erupted from the bed as Willow climbed over her younger brother's. "Come on guys. I'll buy you ice cream." Adair and Dahlia were up and pulling on clothes but it took more treats to get the older ones up.

Willow pulled on a long-sleeved shirt, a warm gray color. She pulled her jeans up and grabbed her phone off the charger. She slips it into her back pocket and stared at her gun resting on the nightstand. She leaves it. She locks the door behind Alder and leads her siblings out of the apartment building.

"Where are we going?" Cedar asked, pulling his hair into a messy bun.

"The Super Market," Willow answered, leading her siblings down the road. They followed, in a semi-straight line. Dahlia stared blankly at the cars going by, before stiffening and hiding in her brother's jacket. 

"Lia?" 

"Shut up." Adair grew quiet at the mumbled words and didn't say anything else. They filed into the large store and Willow grabbed a cart and started down the first aisle. 

"If you guys behave, I won't make you put your hands on the cart." Alder puffed out his chest and walked past Willow, grabbing a box and reading the back. 

"Can-" 

"No." 

"But-" 

"No." Alder huffed out before putting the box back and following his older sister. After a few steps, he turned and sighed. 

"We lost the others." 

"I know," Willow answered, pulling down a box of crackers and staring at the price. "Will you guys eat this?" She said loudly. 

"What is it?" One of the boys asked, the next aisle over. 

"Ritz Crackers." 

"Yeah!" Came a chorus of voices all around the two. 

"We're surrounded." Alder hissed. 

"Don't act surprised, Alder. They always do this." Alder nodded and walked ahead, turning the corner and disappearing. Willow continued shopping, coming across her other siblings, holding out food and getting the confirmation to buy it. Soon the cart was full and Willow was rolling it towards the check-out. A loud argument reached her ears and she turned her head, watching Alder get hit by a man. Willow sighed. 

"I can check-out, sis." Dahlia appeared next to her older sister. Willow let the youngest take the cart and she marched over to Alder and pulled him up. 

"I'm sorry for whatever my brother said, but let's be honest, he's an idiot," Willow said, staring at the man. Tall and broad, amber eyes flashing and the smell of forest curling around him. He glared but didn't swipe at Willow. Willow nodded and led Alder to the check-out, ignoring the looks two others gave her, after joining the man. Dahlia swiped the card and punched in the pin, watching the Elf behind the cashier smile. She smiled as well. She took the receipt and met her siblings at the door. 

"What did you do?" Rowan asked Alder, taking a case of water. His twin took the other case and they all stared at the oldest boy in expectation. 

"I don't want to talk about it."  _Here._ It was unspoken, but they all heard it. Rowan and Cedar sighed, to keep the act up. Dahlia took a bag offered by Adair and frowned. 

"I can carry more," she protested, "I'm strong too." Willow looked back, arms full of bags. 

"We know, Lia. But still, you're the baby." Dahlia huffed but didn't argue with the oldest. Willow nodded and led the siblings back to the apartment. They passed a small group of giggling school girls and one's eyes flashed solid blue. 

"Hello!" She called, eyes fading, the blue now colored a normal pupil. Dahlia smiled and nodded. The Fae's friends spoke to her loudly in their native language and the Fae blushed. She turned away from the siblings and chased her friends across the road and into the expanse of the forest.

Dahlia chuckled to herself and jogged to catch up to her brothers. Linden held the door open for Dahlia, but closed it behind her, not bothering to help the others. 

"Fucker!" Alder called, struggling to open the door with his foot. Linden laughed, a wholehearted sound. 

"I only hold the door open for ladies and pretty boys," Linden said, throwing a grin back. Alder got the door open and Linden was running away from him in the millisecond after.

Dahlia side-stepped her brother and she held the door open for her brothers to slide into the apartment. They put the bags down and Willow started sorting through it. It became a practiced motion, handing a box of food to a brother and watching him put it away.

After a few minutes, Linden and Alder came back. Linden looked tired and sore, bruises blossoming red on his face and Alder looked accomplished even if he had the beginnings of a black eye.

Dahlia sighed and went to the freezer, pushing the bottle of 'secret' vodka out of the way to grab a forgotten bag of frozen peas. Willow looked away when she turned back and began sorting the boxes by color. A nervous habit of hers. Dahlia stepped up to Alder and placed the bag of frozen peas on his eye. She had to tilt her head down a little to look him in the eyes. 

Alder had darker eyes than Dahlia, a deep and rich honey touched onyx. Looking only one, while the other was covered by frozen vegetables brought strange and fear-filled memories.

* * *

_Hot tear streamed down her face, steam rising from her cheeks. The contrast of temperatures, the biting cold of the air around them and the soothing warmth of her tears, confused Dahlia. She sobbed openly, covering her older brother, while her older sister yelled and fought with her mother, trying to convince the woman that Dahlia was helping Alder, that Alder wasn't a threat. Dahlia didn't know what to do, why her brother was coughing up blood, why the crimson stained the snow._

_"Hold on. Hold on." She heard herself saying, over and over again. Alder groaned and his hands landed on Dahlia's cheeks, freezing but hot at the same time._

_"Don't cry, Little Raven." Alder murmured, while Dahlia did her best to pack the snow around them into the large wound on Alder's side._

_"I'm not." She said._

_"You are."_

_"If you have the energy to argue, you have the energy to fight!" Their mother roared and for the first time, but not the last time, Dahlia felt fear. Fear of what their mother will do to them._

* * *

Dahlia blinked and Alder's hand came up to hold the pack of peas. Dahlia let go of it and left the room, closing the door to her bedroom and falling onto the bed. She closed her eyes and wished to whatever deity was out there listening, that she does not have nightmares of her parents tonight. She let sleep take her, hoping. 

* * *

_The snow was deep beneath Dahlia's boots. She took a deep breath, feeling the ice particles melt in her lungs. She looked around, the familiar forest leading down a mountain, that she knew would lead her to her childhood home. She took a few steps down the mountain but was stopped by screaming and sobs. She looked to her left and was frozen, but this had nothing to do with the weather. A younger version of herself, lanky and gangly, limbs uncoordinated, messy black hair, dressed in a loose hoodie and sweatpants, sobbing and screaming for her mother._

_Dahlia touched her eye, remembering the pain that formed there that night._ Survival Night _. What her mother and father called it. When they let the siblings loose in the forest they owned and said "_ Last 12 hours and you can come back. _" Dahlia hated_ Survival Night.  _It was when her siblings turned on each other. When it was kill or be killed. Dahlia was always left alone, the baby of the siblings, but was not immune to the cold and the wild animals._

_That night, she was chased by a rogue wolf and ended up falling into a very small crack, just big enough to hold her and just deep enough so the wolf can't bite her. Dahlia laid there for a few hours, losing feeling in her limbs, one by one until she was forced to move out of her hiding spot. She scrambled her way out, walking on unsteady legs. It was only a few minutes until a tall figure loomed out of the snow and Dahlia felt nothing._

_A hand came down fast and hard, jogging Dahlia's head until she was falling and finally letting herself cry out in pain. She scrambled away, running from the attacker, not wanting to acknowledge that it was her father. She ran from him, not caring where she was going until she was in front of the familiar wood house. Dahlia, the one watching, stood on the porch, staring at her younger self. She knew the little girl couldn't see her, didn't know that a monster she called mother was creeping up on her. Dahlia closed her eyes, not wanting to re-live the horrors that took place that day._

* * *

Dahlia opened her eyes, breath blowing strands of dark hair away from a pale neck. Willow slept next to her little sister, cradling Dahlia to her body. "When?" Willow asked. Dahlia blinked. 

"Survival Night." Willow's arms crushed Dahlia to her body and Dahlia wondered why her mother called Willow weak. 

"It's okay. We're past that now." Dahlia shook her head. 

"No. They aren't the monsters, Willow." She looked up, meeting honey brown eyes. "We are." 


End file.
